deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Tama
Background Originally a nameless slave known simply as "Cat" belonging to a man named Uusu, but became master-less after his death. She was given the name "Tama" by Satou during the events of the labyrinth and became his slave after leaving the labyrinth. Tama would later take up Liza's family name "Kishreshgalza" after being conferred the Honorary Chevalier title and rank. Tama considers Pochi as her younger sister despite the fact that she is a Cat demi-human and Pochi is a Dog demi-human. Appearance Tama looks like a normal human child but with cat ears and tail. Her hair was short, white, and choppy. Plot Seryuu City No-Life King Zen Muno Marquisdom The zombies reached the main gate of Muno City, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gateWN 6-27. In the village near Muno City, while Liza was negotiating with the chief village about the gathering of the 100 red pebbles Blood Stone, Mia was playing with Tama with a string. She was selecting the pebblesWN 6-28. After the gathering she went with Tama and Liza to meet with Satou, 10 cavalry soldiers arrived to the entrance of the village and she used her magic to pass through them, after that the cavalry started following themWN 6-29. Lot of people were running on the road, they were escaping, on the near small forest Mia requested help from the Dryad to create a road between trees apthat pears beside the crowd, so Liza, Tama a,nd Mia could passWN 6-29. The cavalry soldiers of the duke followed Liza, Tama and Mia through the road oi the forest. While Tama was dealing with the fast zombies with rocks whomwere chasing the crowds, Liza was using her magic spear to cut them and Mia was using magicWN 6-30. Muno City Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forged, Satou and his group were invited to a banquetWN 7-4. Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Labyrinth City Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills * Sword * Style Physical Combat Skills * Throwing * Edge * Edge Twin Fangs (Vanquish Fang) * Edge Cannon * Movement Motion Skills * Maneuver * Shield Labor Skills * Dismantling * Gathering * Riding Magic-Based Skills * Manipulation * Armour * Power Operation Labyrinth Skills * Unlocking * Cancel * Discovery Speciality Skills * Search * Grasp * Ninjutsu* * Ear (16-15) Congenital Skill (Gift) * Notification (15-1) '*'Although Tama doesn't have Magic per say, her Ninjitsu skill allows her to do much of the same things on top of using it chantlessly (making it superior to Magic in many ways), such as capable of doing the equivalent of shadow magic's Portal to teleport herself almost anywhere she wants via shadows space, even if it's several kingdoms-distance away. (14-41) Tama uses her shadows capturing and transporting bad guys, or when not in battle, sneak out in the middle of class together with Pochi (but usually during lunch) to meet Satou while instantly traveling great distances seemingly without limit. Also because of Ninjitsu, she's capable of doing pretty much anything you'd expect of a stereotypical ninja, such as "Switching jutsu" which is replacing someone else the moment they're attacked with a wooden log while camouflaged with white smoke, or "Utsusemi no jutsu" which is casting off something like a cloak/mantle the moment she herself is attacked, also swapping herself with a log in her place. Equipment *Steel Sword *Small Wood ShieldWN 6-4 *Buckler made from metalWN 6-5 *One piece arranged with frills on its sleevesWN 6-8 *Wooden sword (practice)WN 6-10. **Rolled with several layers of leather on the wooden swords for safety **Engraved *StilettoWN 6-13 *Twin magic swords (one is a traditional whip-sword and the other is a sword with a drill function)WN 10-21 *Whip sword *Ninja Gear: **Pink Ninja suit **katana **smoke bombs *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Dragon Fang sword WN 14-Intermission 1 *Dragon Fang dagger WN 14-Intermission 1 *Katana (dragon fang powder-coated )WN 16-15 Trivia * Tama starts with her favorites when she's eating food. * According to Satou, Tama is whimsical and often falls asleep at random moments. * She often treats Satou as a cat climbing pole. * Her favorite place to sleep is on Satou's lap. ** Once she obtains that position, she fiercely defends that position. * She likes painting. The of Sunlight Filtering Through Trees is one of her works. ** she is also a part time inventor, having invented this worlds version of a projector, Satou refers to her during such times as Tama-sensei. * Her favorite color is pink. * Tama is envious of Princess Menea Rumooku's pink hair. * She teaches Pochi how to speak words (since she's the onee-chan)Chapter 5 Intermission 3 * She and Pochi learned the shutan pose (シュタッのポーズ) and shupin pose (シュピッのポーズ) from Arisa. * Along with Pochi (usually being influenced by Arisa), Tama likes to do various happy dances like Dance.(14-41) * During her spare time in the labyrinth city, she became a costumed super hero ** She knows how to choke out a full grown man. * Whenever Pochi gets sentenced to a no-meat punishment, Tama usually voluntarily joins the punishment because she believes that she has failed as an onee-chan every time Pochi does something wrong. * She is the most skilled out of all of Satou's companions, being able to instantly master the flying boots and being able to dual wield whip swords as if they were lasso's and grapnels. Quotes *"Aye!" *"Don't worry be happy~?" *"Tama's a ninja, nin nin~" *"Tama's the oneechan~" *"Nyu~?" *"Nyu nyu nyu~?" *"Delicious is~ Justice!" *"Ninjas really are all about head hunting~" References Category:Characters Category:Team Pendragon Category:Satou's Party Category:Demi-Human Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Noble Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Baroness Category:Bridal Knight Order